Friendship
by Aim 1.0
Summary: It's another issue needed to be resolved by Finn and Jake.


###############

FRIENDSHIP

by JAPB of X1-1R

###############

Finn and Jake just got back home from an extremely awesome but hot adventure, making them really thirsty and giving them a need to freshen up, or just to drink a super cool ice shake.

"Dude! We gotta have a cool drink. I'm feeling exhausted because of the heat!" said Jake.

"Why not? Let's go to Candy Kingdom and check what they have there," Finn replied.

They decided to go Candy Kingdom to ask Princess Bubblegum if she got some cool drink. Finn and Jake opened the door of Princess Bubblegum's castle and found the castle so hot because of fires around.

"What happened here?! Where's the Princess? Most of her servants are hurt. What caused this?" Finn said.

"Or who," Said by Princess Bubblegum's guard, badly hurt, "caused this."

Jake heard Princess Bubblegum's yell from some corner of the castle. They then go and approach Princess Bubblegum to know what just happened.

"Flame Princess came here looking for you,"

The Princess immediately said, pointing to Finn, "and said that she had been in Ice King's kingdom and Ice King told her that Finn didn't really love her. Then her feelings burst, explosion happens, fires were all over the castle."

"What? No way! I really loved her. Ice King has to explain this. Where is she now?" Finn angrily said.

"I don't know. She disappeared after the explosion," The princess's answered.

"C'mon dude! Let's teach Ice King a lesson. But wait, ask PB for an ice cream," Jake said to his best friend.

The princess said they could go to the Cool foods section of the castle. They went there and met one of Princess Bubblegum's servants.

"Our stock of ice melted because of Fire Princess. No ice cream, no shake, or any cool drinks here." Said the servant.

"Your ex-girlfriend really is strong even this section was affected." Jake teases Finn.

"We have to go to Ice Kingdom and know what's Ice King's problem. " Finn replied.

" Ice? SURE! I have to have ice in my body to cool up. Let's go!" Jake answered back.

"Here, grab a melted ice cream and take it to Ice King, maybe he could cool that up. Hehe!" the servant said.

"Woah. Thanks man! Good bye!" the two said.

They immediately go to Ice Kingdom with the help of Lady Rainicorn as their transportation. As they travel, Finn is so angry that he forgets his thirstiness and thinks how many punches should he give to Ice King. Now, here they are, in the castle of Ice King.

"ICE KING! WHERE ARE YOU?" Finn shouted.

Ice King heard Finn's voice. He's in his room.

"HEHEHE." Ice king's grunt as he go to where Finn and Jake is.

When Finn saw Ice King, he quickly ran to Ice King and punched him in the face. Then, Jake locked Ice King with his stretchy arms.

"What are you thinking when you said I don't love Fire Princess?" Finn asked the Ice King.

"Uhm.. What?" Ice King said.

Finn was teased and was about to punch Ice King again but Fire Princess came and stopped Finn's attack by melting an ice above Ice King and that ice dropped between Finn and Ice King, which shielded the king.

"Princess?"

"Finn. I know you didn't really love me. Good thing we broke up."

"No Flame Princess, I loved you. All I said to you was true. I want to play BMO with you, stay all night with you, and cuddle with you."

Fire Princess is falling in love again but she realized one thing.

"If, Finn, is saying the truth, then Ice King.." the princess whispered.

Because Jake has nothing to do and Ice King is the reason why he couldn't have a cool drink, he embraced Ice King more tightly.

"Ahhhh. Ouch! Jake, are you hugging me? If this is what it will take to be friends with you, uhm, I think I could endure this for a while." Ice King happily said.

"Hey! I have no reason to be friends with you. You're the reason why I cannot even drink a cool shake or ice cream."

Jake stretched his arm to get the melted ice cream from Lady Rainicorn, and put it near the nose of Ice King.

The ice cream is now cool and frozen.

"Now I have a really cool ice cream!" Jake said.

"But I'm not yet contented. You have to pay for the destruction of the Castle and of our relationship, Ice King." Finn added.

"Eh? I just want to be friends with you two, Finn and Jake. You two always have the same feelings and thoughts whenever going to an adventure. I'm jealous. So I thought if I could have the same feelings with you, Finn, I could be your friend." Ice King replied.

Finn said loudly, "I. Don't. Get. It."

"I wondered how could our feelings be mutual. First I had to think what I'm feeling on that moment. I felt loneliness, because Princess Bubblegum never accepts me. So I thought if Fire Princess will hate you too, our feelings will be the same and we can now be friends!"

Finn nearly cried after hearing that, and he realized how lonely Ice King is. He's still angry because of what happened between him and Fire Princess.

Finn said to Ice King, "But it's not the right way to be friends with us. Do not ever do this again."

After hearing that, Jake decided to let Ice King escape. Ice King went out crying. Now Finn looks at Fire Princess's eyes.

Finn went near to her and said, "I'm sorry my princess. He told you a lie. I loved you. Loved."

The princess replied to Finn, "I thought you really didn't love me. I'm sorry for the trouble I made in the castle. I should apologize to Princess Bubblegum. Good bye."

Fire Princess disappeared like a bubble. Finn became sad after that moment. He thought Fire Princess would go back to him and they can be together again.

Jake approached Finn and said, "Dude, stop crying. You're not acting like a hero!"

After some moment, Finn stopped and maybe had some realization and said,

"Hey, I'm a hero. And a hero can never have a girlfriend. Right, Jake?"

"Yeah. You should move on now dude." said Jake, "Have a taste of this ice cream by Ice King's ice breeze! Haha!" he added.

"Sure."

"So we should go back now in the tree house, eh?"

"Okay. Let's have a rest in the tree house."

Jake calls Lady Rainicorn to take them home.

THE END


End file.
